


Король всех гор окрестных

by JellaMontel



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellaMontel/pseuds/JellaMontel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на LOTR-фест по заявке ST7-08: Торин/Двалин. Ночь после празднества в Озерном городе (после выступления Двалина губернатору "да как ты смеешь, это же Торин, сын Траина, Король Под Горой"), реакция Торина на такое бурное выступление Двалина.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Король всех гор окрестных

Торин смеется.  
Он скрывает веселье весь вечер, пока гномы договариваются с людьми, пируют и обмениваются речами, и делает это так тщательно, что кажется даже серьезнее и мрачнее, чем всегда, но Двалин видит, как часто он застывает, сжав губы, чеканно суровый и строгий, и начинает уже опасаться, что короля от сдерживаемых чувств попросту разорвет - и когда они наконец остаются одни, Торин наконец дает себе волю.  
Он отчаянно пьян, и вино ни причем, ему кружат голову близость Горы и победа, и смеется он негромко и абсолютно счастливо.  
\- А Балин еще говорил, что не царское это дело - ночью по чужим складам лазить! А... попались когда... - едва выговаривает, пошатнувшись, приваливается к ненадежно скрипящим перилам веранды и заливается смехом вновь. - А ты там... Ты сказал, так сказал!  
\- Я тебе сейчас еще больше скажу, - ворчит Двалин, подхватывая его и оттаскивая от перил подальше, - если в озеро свалишься...  
\- Нет уж, - король "всех гор окрестных" цепляется за его плечо, сверкая в лунном свете глазами. - Хватит с меня этого озера. И любой воды. И рыбы этой. И бочек. И...  
...и он совсем-совсем рядом.  
\- Торин. Заткнись.  
Торин усмехается хищно и голодно.  
И затыкает ему рот сам.


End file.
